Storm of Blood: Cruel Season
by Nightstorm of Terraclan
Summary: Thunderkit and his brother are born right as the harshest leaf-bare known to the clans is beginning. With most of the food gone and constant cold weather, will the clans survive? Or will they be tattered and destroyed forever? Part 1 out of 3. Rated T for Warriors
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

 **Stormclan:**

 **Leader:** Ashstar: Black tom with light gray patches, white spots and golden-amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Eagleflight: Huge light brown tom with a white chest, whites paws, white muzzle and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Dewleaf: Gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and amber eyes

Ryepool: Tiny ginger tom with green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Tigershade: Lean dark-gray tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Snaketooth: Brown tom with darker flecks and green eyes.

(Apprentice): Snowpaw

Mudrush: Brown tom with a darker brown stripe on his back and green eyes.

Moonfeather: Gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Mintleaf: Black she cat with green eyes

(Apprentice): Nightpaw

Ravenwillow: Black she-cat with light gray patches and blue eyes

Emberbreeze: Ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and green eyes

Boarpelt: Big brown tom with blue eyes and a thick pelt

Fishscale: Gray tom with blue eyes

Leopardspot: Tan tom with grayish shading, black spots and golden-amber eyes

Squirrelpelt: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Leafshade: brown tom with blue eyes and black stripes

Silverwhisker: Silver tom with black stripes, long whiskers and amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Snowpaw: White tom with green eyes.

Needlepaw: Dark-gray tom with with black stripes and amber eyes

Nightpaw: Black Tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Doveflight: white she-cat with amber eyes (Nursing 2 kits):

Lightningkit: Golden tom with amber eyes

 _ **Thunderkit: Large orange tom with darker orange stripes and golden eyes**_

 **Elders:**

Wolfclaw: Ancient brown tom with white paws and sharp claws

 **Frostclan:**

 **Leader:** Willowstar: Gray-blue she-cat with striking green eyes

(Apprentice): Cinderpaw

 **Deputy:** Stonejaw: Large light-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Pinesong: Lean Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Littlepaw: Energetic ginger tabby she-cat with brownish-orange eyes

 **Warriors:**

Icepelt: White she-cat with sharp blue eyes.

Specklesplash: Beautiful golden she-cat with white speckles all over her pelt and face and amber eyes.

(Apprentice): Gentlepaw

Eelstrike: Black tabby tom with brownish-amber eyes.

(Apprentice): Ryepaw

Caveflower: Gray she-cat with patches of bright ginger dotted throughout

Sagewish: White tom with blue eyes and a black spot on his eye

Swanfeather: Whitish-gray she-cat with black spots on both eyes and green eyes  
Duckfeather: Golden tom with amber eyes

Hawkstripe: Brown tabby tom with light amber eyes

(Apprentice): Tansypaw

Starlingfur: Sleek black she-cat with white speckles and amber eyes

(Apprentice): Snowpaw

Sparrowsong: Brown she-cat with darker brown spots, a white stomach and green eyes

Robinpelt: Brown she-cat with an orange-ish stomach and blue eyes

Bramblethorn: Lean dark-gray tom with black stripes and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Ryepaw: Light-brown she-cat with black front paws and green eyes.

Cinderpaw: Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Gentlepaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with many, many brown spots and amber eyes

Tansypaw: Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw: Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Terraclan:**

 **Leader:** Thistlestar: Bright-brown tom with black stripes and amber yes

 **Deputy:** Nightstorm: Black tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes. (not a reference or anything)

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Finchtail: Very young tom with tan fur, black speckles and stripes and green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Ravensky: Void-black tom with amber eyes

Emeraldeyes: Beautiful tuxedo she-cat with emerald-green eyes

Strikeclaw: Golden tom with large claws and amber eyes

Flamecloud: Bright ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and green eyes

Whispersong: Mute she-cat with silver fur, gray stripes and green eyes

Leopardspot: Very lean she-cat with beige fur, brown spots and green eyes

Echoheart: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oceantide: Gray-blue tom with darker tail and blue eyes

Diamondclaw: White she-cat with very large claws and blue eyes

Ruffletail: Brown she cat with a VERY bushy tail and amber eyes

Squirrelfoot: Ginger tom with tiny feet and green eyes

Jadeclaw: White tom with very large claws and green eyes

Swiftstone: White she-cat with black patches and golden eyes

Poppypelt: Brown she cat with black spots all over and green eyes

Bramblefur: Brown tom with very spiky fur and amber eyes

Mistfur: Blueish-gray tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Clawpaw: very small gray tabby tom with large claws and green eyes

Shadepaw: Black she-cat with dark gray flecks and amber eyes

Mosspaw: Light-gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

 **Queens:**

Clovershine: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Nursing 3 kits):

Dapplekit: Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowkit: Brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Applekit: Caramel-colored tom with dark brown stripes and golden eyes

 **Elders:**

Webfoot: Ancient gray tom with blueish-gray paws and blue eyes

Crashpelt: Brown tom with a ragged pelt and orange eyes

 **Scorchclan:**

 **Leader:** Sharpstar: Large brown tom with green eyes and huge claws

 **Deputy:** Goosepelt: Brown Tom with white stomach, a black head and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Lightspirit: Pretty bright-gray she-cat with most of her face torn off and a single blue eye

Midnightflare: feeble jet-black she-catw ith vivid green eyes and an especially long tail

 **Warriors:**

Skywing: Lean long legged tom with gray fur and copper colored eyes

(Apprentice: Spikepaw)

Whitedeer: Small,thin she cat with pale-gray fur and two different colored eyes

Silverwolf: Large silver tom with spiky fur and green eyes

Rosethorn: pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Oakfur: Dark ginger Tom with brown stripes and amber eyes

(Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Maplepelt: Cream she-cat with dark-brown stripes, light-brown flecks and blue eyes

Pineshade: Russet she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Birchclaw: Light gray tabby Tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Palmheart Light gray she-cat with light-brown stripes and golden eyes

Hollybush: Black tom with amber eyes

Jayfur: Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lionclaw: Golden she-cat with blue eyes

Ivyleaf: Light-gray tabby tom with white patches and amber eyes

Dovefeather: Light-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Spikepaw: Light-brown tabby tom with pale golden eyes

Rockpaw: Light gray tom with black speckles and green eyes

Frostpaw: Very bright gray tom with amber eyes

Tigerpaw: Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Thistlewhisker: Light-brown tabby she-cat with a single white leg and amber eyes


	2. New Beginning

A bitter coldness tore at his fur as he emerged from his warm home. He mustered up his strength and meowed as loud as he could to point out his uncomfort. He heard a voice that was warm and comforting. He wriggled towards it. He started to pick up a sweet scent of milk emerging from the voice. He continued to crawl towards it until his head bumped a great furry wall. He mewed again in annoyance. He backed up a bit and tried to meow again. He felt something large and wet go down his head and back. He was confused as to what was attacking him. He rolled over and tried to smack the beast with his paw. Another large furry object rolled him back over and the wet thing hit him again.

"Both of your kits are big and strong." a different voice said "They might make it through leaf-bare." He turned his head towards the other voice. That was when he heard a tiny meow behind him. He wiggle himself around and crawled towards the other thing. It meowed again as he grew closer. It smelled like his old home! He bumped into it and realised that it was the same size as him.

Suddenly a larger beast grabbed him in it's mouth and set him down in an area that smelled a lot like milk. He went closer to the smell until it surrounded him and drowned everything else out. He instinctively reached out and bit onto skin. He sucked and milk came into his mouth. He continued to do this for quite some time until his belly rumbled of fullness. He then collapsed, overcome with sleepiness. As he fell he collided with the small thing from before. He tried to roll onto his stomach but fell asleep before he had the chance.

His body jerked into consciousness and his mind awoke. He shook roughly due to the fact that he was cold. He nosed around, looking for his mother. He mewed in anger when he couldn't find her. He spun all around meowing as frequently as he could. When nothing happened he decided to find her himself. His eyes slowly slid open. He looked around, overloaded by all the sights. He saw his mother, a tail length away. He also saw a golden furball resting in the curve of her stomach. He looked around until he saw a large opening in the cave, where a little light was pouring through. His head jerked back as he heard something rousing. He saw his mother's head rise and her eyes flick open. She gazed around for a second before spotting him. Her eyes lit up as they met his. The little golden kit stirred and meowed loudly before flicking his eyes open as well. His mother looked back at the golden kit and almost jumped back at the sight of his open eyes. She ran out of the nursery quickly with light pawsteps.

A little later she walked in with a bright ginger tom and a gray she-cat. The tom started to lick the olden kit and his mother picked him up and set him next to the golden kit. The ginger tom looked at them with something swelling in his eyes. It seemed to fill his mother's eyes aswell as she sat next to the tom. _The tom must be my father!_ He thought as he sat there. The gray she-cat looked at both of them before turning towards his mother.

"It's very unnatural for _**both**_ of them to have opened their eyes by now. It seems that your kits are strong and off to a good start." His mother's eyes seemed like they were about to burst with pride and emotion.

"Should we name them?" the tom asked "They seem ready now that we can see their eyes."

"Yes, I believe we should." His mother replied.

"That one should be Lightningkit," his father meowed whilst pointing a claw at the golden kit "he looks like he is as swift as lightning and as deadly as electricity."

"Yes… …and that one should be Thunderkit," she meowed pointing towards him "because he looks like he could rock the skies and the ground in a single roar." _Thunderkit, I like it, it makes me feel as though I could wake the world and stir the forest._ He looked over at his brother, Lightningkit, who was staring back. He saw something in his gaze that could have been anything from pride to great jubilance. He crawled over and sat next to Lightningkit. They both turned to look at the entrance to the nursery as the world brightened

As the sun rose and the clan started to stir two young kits stood right by each other, bonded by brotherhood, watching their first sunrise, in their new clan…

 **So, what do you think? This is going to be the shortest chapter in this story!**

 **QOTD: Do you think that the brothers will stay close or seperate as they grow up?**

 **FOTD: Octopi is actually incorrect; looking at the latin and greek roots it would be octopuses! Cool IKR!**

 **Sincerly**

 **~ Nightstorm**


	3. The Creatures

Thunderkit raised his ears in alarm. He heard Lightningkit sneaking through the bushes behind him. He quickly whipped around and jumped to the side as his brother leaped at him. He charged forward and knocked Lightningkit off his paws and into a bush. His head poked out and his eyes glimmered with enjoyment.

"Good job Thunderkit!" Lightningkit exclaimed excitedly. After a moment, he jumped at Thunderkit and momentarily surprised him, allowing him to make contact and that sent Thunderkit into a backwards flight. He landed in the cushion of a bush, sweetly bouncing in it as it swayed with the wind. He let himself be brought inside the bush by his weight, hiding him from easy view. He heard the rustle of leaves in front of him as Lightningkit peeked his head the bushes. His amber eyes glowing with curiosity as to where his sibling might have gone. Thunderkit quietly slunk backwards, still in the bush. His heart jumped as his tail rustled a leaf, breaking the silence. Lightningkit pushed further into the foliage, following the noise he had just heard. Thunderkit felt his tail reach open air, followed by his body. Once he was completely out of the bush he ran away, using the lightest pawsteps he could. He looked around for a second. _What is this place?_ He thought to himself. He smelled something strange, it smelled like a large animal with a wound. Suddenly he heard a loud noise, it sounded like an animal has just yelped but in an aggressive way. A large russet creature stepped into the clearing. Lightning kit jumped at him and landed on his tail.

"Got you Thunder…" He trailed off as he saw the creature. It looked at them with glowing yellow eyes. It opened its huge maw and saliva dripped down as it approached them. He heard a loud rustle behind him. He looked around to see a second creature there. When he turned back around, there were two more creatures with the original. He heard a howl from the one behind them. He looked back again to see Emberbreeze fighting one of them.

"Those are MY kits you mangy pieces of fox-dung!" He yowled as he sliced open its nose. It whimpered as it ran away. Thunderkit and Lightningkit ran behind their father. He looked back at them with a worried look.

"Are you kits OK?" He asked. Both of them nodded their heads. His eyes seemed lighten up and he looked back at the creatures. Emberbreeze reared back as he saw that one had been charging him. It made solid contact on his stomach and knocked him through the air. His father regained his footing and jumped on the creatures head. He held on for a while while the creature shook its head all over. Emberbreeze attacked the creature's eye and blood started to spurt out quickly. He jumped down and sliced its throat open. The creature dropped to the ground, no longer moving. Emberbreeze quickly spun around to meet one of the creatures that was rushing at him.

"Mangy foxes!" He yowled as it crashed into him. He flew back and rolled over. The "fox" barked at him and jumped. Emberbreeze jumped to meet in in the air. He latched onto its back like a flea and started clawing its fur out. He reached down and sliced its eye open. Blood shot out. It flung him off and ran away. The last fox turned around and pelted through the bushes.

"Mouseheart!" Emberbreeze yowled after it. As he turned around the bush that it had fled through moved the slightest bit.

"Watch out!" Thunderkit yelped as a huge pair of jaws grabbed Emberbreeze. It latched onto his neck as he struggled. Thunderkit was filled with determination and he leaped at the bush. Once her reached it he ran through it. A few tail lengths ahead he saw a fox holding Emberbreeze down with it's jaws around his neck. He was howling in pain. Thunderkit leaped at the fox and landed on its head. He sunk his tiny claws in and started to try to bite through its thick fur. It shook him off and looked at him. Rage flared in its eyes as they locked into his. Thunderkit bushed out his fur and backed away slowly. The fox started to walk towards him, mouth wide open. Thunderkit tried to continue to walk backwards but bumped into a large rock. He looked back quickly only to find that he was trapped. He looked forwards again only to find that the fox had edged closer. He saw something stir from in the very edge of his vision. Suddenly the fox was flying sideways. Emberbreeze was clinging to its side slicing up and down. His neck was still bleeding but it seemed that that was no bother to him as he fought tooth and claw with the fox. They started to roll around clawing at each other. He saw a huge patch of fur shoot out from the ferocious fight. It took him a moment to realise that the fur patch was actually the foxes bushy tail. He looked back over to see Emberbreeze pressing his paw onto the fox's throat. The fox went limp, then blasted out with as much force as it could muster. It launched Emberbreeze far into the bushes. It then ran in the opposite direction as fast as it could. Emberbreeze came out of the bushes. He was covered in blood and a lot of his fur was missing.

"Are you OK Emberbreeze?" Thunderkit asked. Lightningkit continued to just sit still and wait. His father looked him in the eye and blinked, then collapsed onto the ground.

"Someone help!" Thunderkit yowled. Lightningkit stood up and prodded Emberbreeze with a paw. Thunderkit ran through the bushes until he found the camp. Everyone looked at him simultaneously.

"Emberbreeze is hurt!" He meowed.

"What?" Ashstar asked from behind him, "take me to him!"

Thunderkit ran to where Emberbreeze was. He was filled with more worry as he saw the body sitting there on the ground. Ashstart leaped over him and rushed to Emberbreeze. He poked him once with his paw. He checked him for a pulse and then grabbed him by the scruff. Thunderkit looked at Lightningkit, who was still sitting still in the corner of the clearing. He stood up and walked over past Thunderkit after Ashstar. Thunderkit slowly trudged after them, already filling with grief and worry. He broke through the branches of the bush and walked into camp. He saw Dewleaf and Ryepool carrying Emberbreeze into their den. He sat for a moment and then he continued on to the nursery. He slid through the entrance and saw Lightningkit curled up in his nest. His eyes glowed with melancholy and sadness. Thunderkit walked up to him and curled around him. He felt Lightningkit's breath fade into more even slow pulses. Eventually he started to fall asleep to the slow rhythm of his brother's breath and the fading sunlight outside. Right as he drifted away he felt an even larger cat curl up next to him. He felt himself fall from consciousness into a deep sleep.

Thunderkit opened his eyes and became aware of how tensed all of his muscles were. It only took a moment for him to remember what had happened. His body drooped as grief filled him again. He stood up and looked around. Lightningkit was still rolled in a tiny ball in his nest. Thunderkit went outside the nursery and sat down in the middle of camp. He felt someone nuzzle him softly. He looked over to see Emberbreeze standing next to him with glowing eyes...

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! (Not really)**

 **Also sorry it took me this long to make!**

 **~ Night**


	4. The Meeting

Thunderpaw shuttered, he hated that nightmare! It had been haunting him since the day it happened. He always felt that he should have jumped in to protect his father, to protect Lightningpaw. He stood up for a split second before plopping back down on his other side. He was now looking at Lightningpaw and the rest of his denmates.

He closed his eyes, knowing fully well that it wouldn't be long before Needlepaw got up to train with his mentor, Boarpelt, who insisted on getting Needlepaw up before sunrise every day. Needlepaw seemed to be fine with it though, he was determined to become a great warrior, but Thunderpaw though that you could be a great warrior just by being kind and taking your time while training. He heard pawsteps outside and a moment later, Boarpelt was prodding Needlepaw awake. He heard Needlepaw stand up and stealthily sneak out of the den.

Thunderpaw decided to just get up, as the morning sun was shining through the top of the apprentice den's canopy. As he went out of the entrance to the den, he saw Needlepaw leping over the camp's bramble and thorn boundaries.

 _Now where would he be headed?_ Thunderpaw wondered to himself. He took a quick glance around camp. Seeing that there was no one there, he took a small run up and hopped over the boundary. He sniffed at the ground, trying to pick up a scent. He eventually smelled a trace of Needlepaw. He padded lightly, following the pawprints and scent left behind.

Eventually, the paw prints lead to a tree, and then they disappeared. _What in the name of Starclan?_ Thunderpaw thought. He looked up into the tree, looking for a hint of Needlepaw. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of amber. He heard a drop and the crunch of snow behind him. He turned around quickly, expecting to see Needlepaw. Instead, he saw a white tom with green eyes glaring at him.

Thunderpaw dropped into an attack crouch ready to attack the rogue tom if needed. The tom seemingly chuckled for a second before grabbing Thunderpaw around the scruff with his claws, fast as a snake. Thunderpaw screeched in pain before he was flung through the air and into a tree. He landed hard but still managed to stand up to face the rogue again, panting from his meeting with the tree.

Thunderpaw leapt, moving so fast that it surprised the rogue, who reared back only to get knocked onto his back. Thunderpaw tried using his weight to hold down the lean tom but another object slammed into his side, stunning him. The rogue blasted him off by thrusting his stomach forward. Thunderpaw landed in a clearing, a tail lengths away. He tried to stand, just to find that his leg immediately gave out, sending a flare of pain through his veins.

It was only a few moments before the tom was back upon him. He saw another cat pad up beside the rogue. _Needlepaw!_ He must have been the one who knocked him off the rogue. Thunderpaw felt anger running through him, his fur bristled. He tried to stand up to slash at the cats but his leg failed him again. The rouge chuckled again.

"Stupid rabbit, thinking you could beat a full grown cat. You must have bees in your brain." Thunderpaw felt jaws close around his neck and start dragging him. He saw the Steam Pool, meaning that he was leaving the forest and approaching the Scorchclan dunes. The Steam Pool shot out a geyser, warming Thunderpaw up from a few fox lengths away. They kept moving, Thunderpaw was beginning to wonder if he was going to survive.

"Hey! What are you doing with that apprentice, who are you?" A she-cat's voice rang out. She sounded confident but Thunderpaw could hear a hint of fear behind it. He felt the rogue drop him.

"We've been spotted!" He hissed to Needlepaw, who looked quite afraid himself, "Run!" He heard them stand for a second before pounding away through the grass, fear clouding their scents.

"Are you okay?" The she-cat voice asked, closer this time. He lifted his head, standing in front of him, padding out of the sand and into the grass before the forest, was a black she-cat with green eyes. Her tail was quivering, she seemed to notice his weak paw.

"My paw." Thunderpaw meowed, fighting back the pain.

"Oh, is it sprained? I can fix that!" Was that, Excitement, in her voice?

"I'm Midnightflare by the way, let me take you back to camp, we'll get you fixed up!"

 **FOTD: This story's Nightstorm is the ONLY canon Nightstorm I have ever made, if you want to see his actual appearance look at my profile picture.**

 **QOTD: What characters would you like to have an appearance soon?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~ Night**


End file.
